


To Keep You Safe

by Julieshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is the son of one of the leading medical research scientists in the country. When death threats are made against Jared by Animal Right extremists, Ex Special Forces bodyguard Jensen is brought in to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen drove up the long drive that led to the Padalecki house. He had read through the file provided and had an idea of what to expect.

Gerald Padalecki is a research scientist at Med-Advance ltd; which was a company known for their significant medical breakthroughs but also for the fact that they tested on animals.

Gerald had received several death threats issued against his only child Jared, and a couple of days ago he received surveillance photos of Jared which had prompted the need for protection.

Jensen parked his car and headed up to the front door. He adjusted his tie and rang the door bell.

+++

Jared sat across the desk from his dad a resigned look planted on his face.

“Dad I’m 21 and in college! I do not need a damn babysitter!” 

Gerald let out a long sigh as he rose and moved in front of his desk facing Jared.

“Son we have been over this. The lab has received threats against the staff and their families. I am not willing to risk your safety so this.is.happening.”

Before Jared could answer the door bell rang. He stood up and moved to the door turning back to his dad.

“I’ll be up in my room if you need me…and dad…I understand why you're doing this.” Jared gave Gerald a small smile and headed upstairs.

+++

Jensen hadn’t long to wait when the door opened revealing a middle aged man in a suit and tie. He extended his hand as he introduced himself.

“Mr Padalecki, I’m Jensen Ackles. I believe you’re expecting me?”

Gerald took the offered hand giving it a shake while gesturing for Jensen to come in.

“Yes, of course, come in. We’ll talk in my office if you come this way please.”

The two men walked into the office and Gerald closed the door behind them. When they were seated Jensen began.

“So Mr. Padalecki, I’ve been informed that you have received threats against your son and also surveillance photos. Is that correct?”

“Please call me Gerald. And yes, there have been three letters and twelve photographs.” Gerald replied.

“I will need to have access to them and send them to my team for examination. Now, Jared is 21 and in college studying to be a veterinarian?” Jensen inquired.

“Yes. He also volunteers at the local animal rescue shelter. The thing is Jared doesn’t know about the letters or photos. He thinks there is a general threat against all employees and their families and that’s the way I want it kept.” Gerald stated.

“Mr Padale-… Gerald… with all due respect I think your son should know the full extent of this threat.”

“No. He is just getting back to normal life after the death of his mother. I don’t want anything else upsetting him. I won’t change my mind on this and I expect you to respect my wishes.” Gerald replied leaving no room for argument.

“Of course. I understand.”

“Good. I have the guest room across the hall from Jared ready for you. You will find a schedule for both of us on the desk in there. If you follow me I’ll take you to meet Jared.”

The two men left the office and headed up the stairs.

+++

Jared stood up from his desk when he heard the knock at his door.

“Come in.”

The door opened to reveal his father followed by what was probably the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on.

“Jared this is Jensen Ackles. He’ll be your bodyguard until this threat is taken care off. I have a meeting at the lab so I’ll leave you to it. Make sure you show Jensen where everything is.”

“Sure dad, no problem.” Jared replied.

With that Gerald left pulling the door shut behind him. Jared extended his hand to Jensen and they exchanged a handshake.

Jensen was not expecting the tall gorgeous kid that stood before him. Jared obviously worked out and had beautiful hazel eyes. Maybe this gig may not be so bad.Jensen was brought out of his thoughts as Jared began to speak.

“Just so we’re clear. I respect that you have a job to do but I will in no way let this affect my life. I will continue with my college, work and social life and I will not change my routine or have restrictions placed on my friends.”

Jensen sighed revaluating his previous thoughts. This job was going to be a pain in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen woke early the next morning. He made his way into the adjoining bathroom and jumped into the shower.

Jared had given him a tour of the property and shown him where everything was the previous night. He didn’t seem like a bad kid but he was definitely not going to make Jensen’s job easy.

They had agreed to meet for breakfast this morning and discuss how this was going to work. He knew Jared wasn’t going to like it but Jensen’s priority was to keep him safe and that’s what he intended to do.

Jensen finished his shower and had a quick shave before getting dressed. He was about to head downstairs when his cell phone rang. Pulling the phone from his pocket he checked the display to see it was his office calling.

“Hey Chris.”

_“Hey Jen, how’s the job going?”_

“I’ll get back to you on that. Did u receive the photographs and letter I sent over to you?” Jensen inquired.

_“Courier dropped them off about an hour ago. I had a look through them and sent them to the forensic geek. Damn Jenny that kid could be a model! Just your type too.”_

Jensen sighed into the cell. Chris was his best friend and partner. He took care of the  
investigative side of things with their friend Steve. Both were ex military and like brothers to him. Annoying big brothers but still they were like family.

“First off I don’t have a type and secondly, I’m working a case man he’s my client.” Jensen said exasperated.

 _“Whatever you say. Steve is doing backgrounds on the lab and local animal rights groups. Have you got details on his friends and co workers yet?”_ Chris inquired.

“I’m meeting with him now to go over all that. He is working at the animal shelter at 10.30 so I’ll have a look round there then. Let me know if anything comes back from forensics.” Jensen replied.

_“Will do Jenny.”_

“And don’t call me that.”

With that Jensen ended the phone call and headed downstairs to meet Jared.

+++

Jared was seated at the table when Jensen walked into the kitchen. He looked up from the cereal he was eating when Jensen joined him.

“Help yourself to whatever you’d like. There’s coffee if you don’t mind it strong.” Jared informed him.

“Thanks. We need to go through some details before we leave for the animal shelter.” Jensen said as he grabbed a bowl of cereal and a coffee for himself.

“Okay shoot what do you need to know.” Jared replied around a spoonful of his breakfast.

“Firstly, I need a list of your friends and co workers to do background checks on them.”

“No. Next?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I said no. Chad and Sandy are the only friends I have day to day contact with and I’ve known them since kindergarten. Sam and Genevieve are the only two that work at the shelter and I’ve worked there every Saturday since I was sixteen so no you won’t be doing a background on them. Next?” Jared told him.

“Jared things would go a lot more smoothly if you just did what I ask. I know how to do my job and everything I am doing is necessary. I’m not doing this to make your life difficult I’m doing it to protect you.” Jensen replied trying not to let his frustration show.

“Look, my dad is worrying over nothing. The lab gets threats all the damn time! He’s being overprotective since mom- … in the last couple of months so I’m going to play along. But as I told you last night I am not letting this affect my life!” Jared stood up and placed his bowl and cup in the sink before heading to the door.

“We leave in 15 minutes if you’re not ready I’m leaving without you.” Jared stated as he left the room.

Jensen wiped a hand down his face, and then went for a second cup of coffee. He was going to have to do something to get through to the kid and soon.

+++

The car ride to the shelter was spent in silence. Jensen still wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

When they arrived and headed inside they were meet by a petite brunette who had a huge smile on her face as she greeted them.

“Hey Jared! You should see the new pups that came in they are sooo adorable.” She began and then stopped as she noticed Jensen standing behind him.

“Oh Hello! And who do we have here?” she inquired.

Before Jensen could introduce himself Jared interrupted.

“This is the babysitter my dad hired for me because of some stupid threats the lab received. Jensen meet Genevieve… Genevieve meet Jensen.”

Jensen shook Genevieve’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Genevieve.” Jensen said giving her hand a firm squeeze.

“Believe me the pleasure is all mine. And don’t mind Jared he’ll come round. He just gets cranky when something changes his routine!” She replied all smiles.

“Gen!!” Jared said disbelievingly.

“What!?! You do!! It’s like OCD or something. Anyway Sam wants you to meet her in her office. Something about your dad phoning her?”

“Great. I better go see her then. We’ll talk to you later.” Jared replied.

Jensen smiled at Gen as he followed Jared down a corridor to what he assumed was Sam’s office. Before they headed in a doorway at the end of the corridor he cleared his throat to get Jared’s attention.

“Jared when you finish work this evening I think it would be best to arrange a sit down with the two of us and your dad. I need to be able to do my job and I think we should set some ground rules with Gerald present.” Jensen informed him.

“Of course you do.” Jared muttered under his breath before knocking on the door in front of them.

Jensen Ackles was seriously going to be a pain in his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen followed Jared into Sam’s office. As soon as they entered Sam stood to greet them.

“Jared, come in, take a seat. And you must be Jensen, Gerald told me you’d be with Jared for the time being. I’m Sam it’s nice to meet you” Sam said as she offered her hand to Jensen.

“Likewise Ma’am” Jensen replied shaking the woman’s hand.

“Oh please sweetie, call me Sam. Now anything you need you just let me know. Anything I can do to ensure Jared’s safety I am more than willing to accomodate.” Sam stated with a smile.

“Sam!! Please don’t encourage him! He already wants to do background checks on everyone I’m in contact with!!” Jared interrupted.

“Jared pipe down and do not take that tone with me. This man is trying to keep you safe you should be grateful to him. Now stop acting so put out, whatever Jensen needs from us while you are here he.will.get. Understood?” Sam said leaving no room for Jared to argue.

“Understood.” Jared replied with a sigh.

“Good. Now Jensen what details to you need for these background checks sweetie?” Sam inquired turning back to face Jensen.

Jensen beamed at the response Sam had given Jared. He really liked this woman and was in awe of how she handled Jared.

+++

Jared through himself down on his bed as soon as he arrived back home from work. He pulled his cell out from his jeans pocket and dialled his best friend’s number.

“This sucks man!” Jared practically yelled down the phone as soon as it was answered.

_“Well hello to you too! Now what sucks?”_

“This whole bodyguard thing! I swear Chad the guys a total ass!” Jared replied.

 _“What’s the problem Whitney? He not the Kevin Costner you were hoping for?”_ Chad asked and Jared could picture the grin on his face.

“Oh you two would get on great. You’re both asses!” Jared stated trying not to sound petulent.

 _“Sorry man. What did he do?”_ Chad inquired trying to stay serious for his friend.

“He wants to do background checks on everyone and he has Sam eating out of his hand. On top of that he wants to set ground rules for me with my dad!”

_“That blows man. Why don’t you come out with me tonight and blow off some steam.”_

“I can’t I’ve got a paper due Monday that I need to finish. Besides something tells me my dad is going to want to talk to me when Jensen is finished with his meeting with him.” Jared informed him.

 _“Well sucks to be you. I’ll call you tomorrow see how it went.”_ Chad replied.

“Great help you are. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

+++

Jensen was happy with the way things had gone at the shelter. He knew that he would have no problem with Jared while Sam was there so at least it was one less thing to worry about.

He entered to kitchen to find Gerald pouring himself a cup of coffee. The older man looked up when he noticed Jensen.

“Would you like a cup?” Gerald asked gesturing to the coffee.

“That would be great thanks.” Jensen replied.

“So how did today go?” Gerald inquired as he handed Jensen his coffee.

“Today was fine. Sam was very co-operative and helpful. But to be honest Jared is fighting me tooth and nail on everything outside the shelter.” Jensen told him before taking a mouthful of his beverage.

“Jared can be difficult but as soon as he gets used to the idea he will be fine. I’ll have a word with him.”

“Gerald I really believe it’s for the best to tell him everything. He isn’t taking this threat seriously and that is making my job harder which could cause problems protecting him.”

Gerald sighed and placed his cup on the counter in front of him.

“I will not worry him more than is necessary. As I said I will talk to him tonight. You come  
highly recommended Jensen I’m sure you can work around this. Now if you’ll excuse me I must get back to my office.” With that Gerald left the room.

Jensen drained the last of his coffee before placing his cup in the sink. He was going to have to go and try to talk to Jared again and try and get him to co-operate.

+++

Jared had changed into some sweats and was sat at his desk waiting for his laptop to start up.  
He knew it was only a matter of time before his dad came to talk to him and he wanted to get some of his paper done before he had to deal with that.

He was just about to log into the laptop when his cell beeped from across the room where he had left it on the bed. He got up and went to retrieve his phone.

He flipped open the cell to see a message from an unknown number. He opened the message and stood frozen to the spot. The color drained from his face as he stood there staring at the message.

_“Your daddy should have listened…Bodyguard or no bodyguard… Your life will end …. Soon”_


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen was headed down the hallway to Jared’s room, he needed to talk to Jared and try and get him on board with the protection detail for his own good.

As he approached the bedroom door he still didn’t know what he was going to say. Taking a deep breath and readying himself for the conversation ahead he knocked on the door. After getting no reply he gave a second knock on the door.

“Jared, it’s Jensen, we need to talk about your protection detail.”

He waited a few moments and with still no answer he tried again.

“Jared you can’t ignore this! There is a serious threat on your life! Now answer me!”

When he still didn’t receive a reply worry started to creep in. He reached out to open the door.

“Jared I’m coming in.”

He was relieved to find the door unlocked but it was short lived when he saw Jared frozen beside the bed. Pulling his weapon from its holster he rushed over to the younger man checking the room as he went and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Jared?”

Jared jumped as if only just noticing Jensen’s presence; he stared at him not saying anything. Jensen was growing more concerned with the way Jared was acting.

“Jared talk to me what’s happened?”

Jared barely acknowledged him as he pushed past him heading out of the room.

“I need to speak with my father!”

+++

Jared stormed into his father’s office without so much as knocking. Gerald looked up in surprise to find his son standing before him obviously in anger followed by a confused and worried looking Jensen.

“Jared what’s going on? I don’t have tim-“ 

“What aren’t you telling me!?!” Jared interrupted.

“Son whatever Jensen has told you-" Gerald began.

“Jensen has told me jack shit!! Now what are you hiding from me!?! And I want the truth dad!”

“Has something happened?” Gerald asked walking out from behind his desk over to Jared.

Jared handed the phone to his dad with the message still on the screen and waited for his reaction.

Gerald let out a long sigh and handed the phone to Jensen. He pinched the bridge of his nose and started to explain.

“Son I told you there were threats against the company and-“

“Jared the threats are against you and you only. There has been letters and photographs of you. You have been under surveillance for at least a week from what we can tell.” Jensen informed him cutting off Gerald.

Gerald glared at Jensen before turning back to his son.

“I didn’t want to worry you son, we are handling this.” Gerald stated trying to comfort his son.

“You’re not handling it and you should have told me.” Jared sighed “I need to think… I’ll be in the Garage… just give me some time alone please.”

With that Jared left the office not sparing a glance at either man. Jensen looked over to Gerald with a questioning look.

“He’s gone to the gym in the garage it’s where he goes when he’s upset.” Gerald replied to the unasked question.

“I’ll go talk to him and then I’ll pass the new information on to my team.” Jensen informed him as he left the office.

+++

Jensen found Jared on the treadmill when he got to the garage. He knocked on the door as he entered.

“What part of I want to be alone did you miss?” Jared sniped at him.

“I’m sorry you had to find out like that but you have to understand now why it is so important that you let me do my job. I need you to trust me.” Jensen replied.

“Trust you? You lied to me! It may have been indirectly but you still lied. You should have told me from the beginning what was going on. I had every right to know!” Jared said as he stopped the treadmill and moved towards the door.

“Jared-“

“I’m going to my room. I meant it when I said I wanted time alone!” With that he left Jensen standing alone in the homemade gym.

Jensen let out a frustrated breath and pulled out his cell. He quickly dialled Chris’ number and waited for his best friend to answer.

 _“Jen, I was just about to call you.”_ Chris answered.

“Jared received a threat on his cell I’m going to have it sent to you straight away see what you can pull off of it.” Jensen informed him.

_“Okay I’ll get straight on it as soon as we receive it. Steve finished his background checks and things aren’t adding up man.”_

“What do you mean? What did he find?” Jensen inquired.

 _“This isn’t any of the local animal rights activists M.O and Padalecki is one of the biggest contributors to local animal groups including the shelter the kid works at. He doesn’t even have direct contact with the animals the testing is done on. They are at least ten more prominent researchers to target.”_ Chris informed him.

“You think there is something else going on?” Jensen asked.

 _“I think whoever is behind this is using the animal rights angle as a cover.”_ Chris replied.

“Someone has it in for Jared for personal reasons which makes them a whole lot more dangerous.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jared woke Sunday morning feeling drained. He hadn’t slept the night before; too many things going around in his head. He was angry with his dad for not telling him what was really going on.

He got out of bed and made his way over to the laptop on his desk, he needed to talk to someone and figure out what he was feeling. He was annoyed at Jensen but then again he was only doing what his dad had asked of him.

 

Opening up the chat window on his desktop he clicked on his friend’s icon and started typing.

 

“Sands please tell me you’re online?”

 

It only took seconds for the ding to indicate a response.

 

“Jared, honey what’s wrong?”

 

“Too much to go into now can you come over?” Jared replied anxiously awaiting the response.

 

“Sure. Do you want me to grab Chad on the way?” came the instant reply.

 

“If you can get him out of bed, He was out last night.”

 

“Not a problem I’ll get his hung-over ass out of it and we’ll be there in an hour. xx”

 

“See you soon.”

 

Closing down his laptop Jared got up and picked out some sweats to throw on before he headed downstairs to face his dad and Jensen.

 

+++

 

Jensen had just poured his second cup of coffee when Jared arrived in the kitchen. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes Jensen had guessed he hadn’t slept well, if he had slept at all. Grabbing a second cup off the shelf he poured a coffee for the younger man.

 

He new he had to thread carefully. The way he handled this conversation would probably be his only chance at getting Jared on board. Turning back to where Jared had taken a seat at the table he placed the cup in front of him.

 

“You look like you need this.”

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Jared replied taking a mouthful of the offered beverage.

 

“Look Jared I'm sorry for the way you found out, I told Gerald that you would be better off knowing but he was adamant to keep it from you and I know his intentions however wrong were good.” Jensen said while taking a seat opposite Jared.

 

“Where is my dad?” Jared inquired breezing over Jensen’s previous statement.

 

“He left twenty minutes ago, said there was something he needed to do at the lab. Jared-“ Jensen began only to have Jared interrupt him.

 

“Two of my friends Chad and Sandy will be arriving within the hour; we’ll be going to the garage for a while. Are you going to have to frisk them or something?” Jared asked not meeting Jensen’s eyes.

 

“No. You’re dad has informed me of both of them and as you said they have been in your life since kindergarten. Just let me know beforehand if you are planning to go out anywhere. Jared we still need to-“

 

“Can we not do this now? I need to talk to my friends; once they're gone I will come talk to you.” Jared said with a sigh.

 

“Okay. One of my team members will be coming in later to do some technical examinations on your laptop and to check your room.”

 

“Fine. Just let my friends know I’m in the garage when they arrive.” Jared finished his coffee and left the kitchen heading for the garage.

 

+++

 

“Dude I’m going to need more coffee for this.” Chad stated sitting up in his seat with his head held in his hands.

 

“Oh my God Jared, I can’t believe it! Do they know who sent the message?” Sandy said worry evident in her voice.

 

“They took my cell for examination but as far as I know they have no clue. Dad ran to the lab first thing rather than talking to me.” Jared replied.

 

“Man that was a dick move keeping this from you I would be pissed.” Chad chimed in.

 

“Chad! I’m sure Jared’s dad was only doing what he thought was best and from what you have told us Jared hon, I think Jensen was only following your dad’s wishes. You know this is really serious now you need to let him protect you. I mean some freak is trying to hurt you! I couldn’t handle it if something-“ Sandy broke off her sentence getting too emotional to continue.

 

“Sands...” Jared moved over to her and put his arm around her shoulder hugging the petite brunette against him.

 

“The fag hag’s right man, if there is some nutjob out for you maybe letting freckles upstairs protect your skinny ass may not be a bad idea.”

 

“I guess… maybe… lets get another coffee and then I’ll go talk to him.”

 

+++

 

Steve was finishing up on Jared’s room with Jensen when Jared walked in.

 

“Um… sorry… I was wondering if we could talk but I can come back when you’re finished.” Jared began.

 

“No need we’re done here. I just need to go through a couple of things with you. I’m Steve by the way one of Jensen’s team.” Steve replied offering his hand to Jared.

 

Jared shook hands with him as Jensen came forward and handed him a new cell.

 

“We have changed your number and have a trace and GPS set up on this. We need you to limit who gets this number and for you to give us a list of whom you give it too, that way if there are any more messagse we can narrow where the leak is coming from.” Jensen informed him.

 

“Okay… and my laptop?” Jared inquired.

 

“All clear as is your room. So if you’ll excuse me I need to head back to the office. I’ll call you later Jen.” Steve said grabbing his bag.

 

“Yeah thanks Steve.” Jensen replied.

 

“Thank you.” Jared said quietly as Steve left the room.

 

“So you wanted to talk to me?” Jensen asked after Steve had left.

 

“Um…yeah… I’m on board with the whole protection thing… for now at least.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen walked in to Gerald’s office Sunday afternoon and found Gerald seated behind his desk.

“Gerald if you have a few minutes I’d like to discuss some things with you?” Jensen asked as he entered.

“Of course, please have a seat. Has Jared spoken with you?” Gerald inquired.

“Yes. He told me that he is willing to accept my protection for now. I believe that the message he received has unnerved him.”

“Have you got any information on the message yet?”

“Nothing of any use. The message was sent from a burn phone so it can’t be traced. However we have other concerns that need your attention.” Jensen told him.

“What concerns?” 

“My team has done thorough checks on all active animal rights groups in the area and this is not in their M.O. We strongly believe someone is using the animal rights groups as a cover for the real motives behind the threats to Jared.”

“But who would want to hurt Jared. He doesn’t have any enemy’s.” Gerald stated worry evident in his voice.

“That’s what we’re hoping you can tell us. We need you to make a list of anyone that might have a grudge against Jared or you. It may not be Jared that has the enemy but he is a way to get to you.” Jensen replied.

“Okay I’ll try and think of anyone that might hold a grudge but to be honest I really don’t think there is anyone.” Gerald said rubbing his hand across his forehead.

“Also I’ll be keeping Jared in the loop with everything. Now that I have his co-operation I won’t risk losing it again.” Jensen told him leaving no room for argument.

“Very well. I’m heading upstairs to talk to him now so if you don’t mind waiting until I’ve talked to him?”

“Of course.”

+++

Gerald knocked on Jared’s door and awaited the reply.

“Come in.”

When Gerald entered Jared was working on his laptop at his desk. He looked up as Gerald walked in.

“Dad, I was going to come down to talk to you shortly.” Jared began taking in the stressed look on his fathers face.

“Son, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth from the start, I didn’t want you to worry but I realize now that I was wrong. I’m glad you’ve decided to co-operate with Jensen.”

“Dad I know you worry about me and I could have handled the situation differently, let’s just forget about it and focus on finding who is behind this please?” Jared replied.

“Yes of course, on that subject Jensen has a few things to talk to you about he will be up shortly. We both agree that you will be kept up to date with everything that is going on.”

Jared stood up from his desk and moved to envelope his dad in a hug.

“Thanks dad and don’t worry everything will turn out okay.”

Accepting the hug Gerald let out a long sigh.

“I hope you are right son.”

+++

Jared decided that with everything that was happening he really needed to talk to the one person that always made him feel better.

He headed across the hall to Jensen’s door which was ajar, giving a quick knock he pushed the door open. Jensen looked up as soon as he entered meeting Jared’s eyes.

“Um… Jensen… I need you to go with me somewhere please?”

+++

Jensen stood twenty yards behind the young man he was protecting not wanting to crowd him in such a personal environment. He had an open view of the cemetery while still giving Jared privacy at his mother’s graveside.

After ten minutes Jared started to walk back towards Jensen. The younger man paused when he got to Jensen before the two men headed back towards Jared’s car.

“Thank you for this… I mean giving me time to… well just thanks.” Jared said as they neared the car.

“No problem Jared, I am here to pro-“ Jensen stopped abruptly when he noticed Jared stop dead and his face pale. Following where his charge’s eyes were focused he saw the cause of Jared’s reaction.

Scratched into the drivers door of Jared’s car in big bold letters was the word _“SOON”_.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve and Chris arrived at the cemetery to find Jared seated on a curb looking extremely pale and anxious. It had only taken them fifteen minutes to get there after Jensen’s phone call. They made their way over to Jensen who was standing a couple of feet from Jared.

“Jen, have you found anything?” Chris asked as soon as he reached Jensen.

“Other than the scratch work, nothing; I’ve swept it twice.” Jensen replied motioning for Steve and Chris to follow him away from Jared.

The two men followed Jensen out of earshot of their protectee but to where they could still see him. Jensen ran his fingers through his hair and began.

“This son of a bitch is good! I was no more than two hundred feet from the car and I didn’t see a god damn thing!” Jensen said the anger clear in his voice.

“If this guy is good enough to get close enough to the car to do that and not be spotted he could have easily taken a shot at Jared or at least made some attempt on his life, hell he could have put a bomb in the car in the time he wrote on it.” Steve replied.

“This could be a hired professional sent to scare Jared not actually harm him or it’s someone that wants to kill him up close and personal either way they know what they are doing and are definitely well trained to have been able to slip by you man.” Chris said clearly worried about the turn of events.

“Chris can you do a sweep of the cemetery and Steve check the car over again maybe will get lucky and find something.” Jensen asked.

“Sure but I doubt we’ll find anything. You take our car and get Jared home he doesn’t look like he is coping too well.” Steve told him.

“Yeah I really need to get him home. Can you both call to the house later for an update?” 

“No problem we’ll talk to you later Jen and be careful.” Chris said as he headed to sweep the area.

Jensen went back to Jared to take him home.

+++

Jared hadn’t said a word on the journey back to the house. He let Jensen guide him from the car up to Jared’s bedroom still not saying anything. Jensen got him inside and sat him on the bed while he checked that the room was secure.

Filling a glass of water from Jared’s en-suite he went back and bent down in front of the younger man offering the glass to him.

“Jared here, drink some of this.”

Jared looked up at Jensen with tears in his eyes. Jensen felt his heart clench at how vulnerable and young he looked like this. He placed the glass of water on the bedside table, got up and pulled the chair over from Jared’s desk so as that he could sit in front of the younger man.

“Jared don’t worry you're safe here I won’t let anything happen to you.” He tried to reassure him.

“Why?” Jared asked in a bare whisper.

“Why?... Jared it's my job to protect you and that is what I am going to do.” Jensen replied.

“No… Why is this happening? Who would want to do this to me? I… just… I don’t understand why?” Jared said with a tear slipping down his face.

“Jared I don’t know but we are going to find whoever this is I promise you.” Jensen told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I think I’m just going to lie down for a while. Can you… I mean will…you stay… please?” Jared asked the tears still streaming down his face.

“Of course, lie down and get some rest I’m going to grab my laptop and I’ll work from your desk okay?” 

“Yeah… thank you.”

Jared kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed closing his eyes the day’s events clearly taking their toll on him. Jensen quickly ran across the hallway and grabbed his laptop before returning to the room and taking a seat at Jared’s desk.

The next time Jensen looked over at Jared he could tell his breathing had evened out and he was asleep. He stood up and got the blanket from the end of the bed gently covering the sleeping man. 

Jared look so much younger like this and Jensen realized that what he was feeling towards him was more than just being his bodyguard. The young man was getting into his heart and he needed to protect him and find the bastard that was hurting him.

+++

An hour after Jensen had left Jared sleeping in his room Chris and Steve arrived. Jensen led them into the kitchen and made coffee for the three of them.

“As you guessed there was nothing in the cemetery and Gerald hasn’t come back to us with a list of suspects yet either but I did some digging into the Padalecki’s background and found something that might help us.” Steve began.

“How much do you know about Jared’s mother?” Chris asked.

“Nothing, neither Jared nor Gerald have said anything about her. Why?” Jensen inquired looking between his two friends.

“Sharon Padalecki was murdered five months ago. The case is unsolved and I managed to get the autopsy report and case files. The cause of death was a knife wound to the back severing the spinal cord. There were numerous other wounds but that fatal wound looks like it was someone who knew what they were doing.” Steve informed him.

“This is too much of a coincidence not to be the same person Jen, someone trained to kill and covert enough to sneak pass you?” Chris added.

“I need to talk to Gerald again he has to know something. “ Jensen sighed.

+++

Jensen met Gerald at the door as soon as Gerald returned home.

“Gerald we need to talk now, it’s important.” 

“Has something happened?” Gerald asked worry evident in his voice.

“There has been another incident but Jared is fine he's in his room sleeping.” Jensen replied.

Jensen filled Gerald in on everything that had happened on the way to Gerald’s office. He could see by Gerald’s reaction that he had not connected the two in anyway and was now looking pale and nervous.

When they reached the office Gerald poured himself a glass of bourbon and took a seat behind his desk. Draining the glass he placed it on the desk where he noticed a brown envelope. Looking over to Jensen who had taken a seat opposite him he opened the envelope and found a letter, the words made out of newspaper clippings inside.

_“YOU AND YOUR BRAT CAUSED ME TO LOSE EVERYTHING THAT MATTERED TO ME NOW YOU WILL LEARN HOW THAT FEELS SPARKY!”_

Gerald's hands visibly shook as he put the letter back down.

“I know who is doing this.”


	8. Chapter 8

Gerald stood still looking at the letter on his desk not saying a word. Jensen studied the other man’s reaction waiting for him to continue. He needed to know what was going on but he also knew that the man was in a state of shock at whatever realization he had come to.

“Gerald? How do you know who is doing this? Who is doing this?” Jensen asked with urgency in his voice.

Gerald glanced up from his desk and then his eyes moved to the liquor cabinet. He moved from behind his desk and went to fill himself another glass of bourbon.

“Gerald! You need to tell me what is going on!” Jensen tried again this time with more force in his voice.

Gerald took the glass he had just filled along with the bottle and returned to his desk. He picked up the letter and handed it to Jensen.

“Fred… Fred Lehne.” Gerald barely whispered out.

“Fred Lehne? Who is he? Why would he be doing this?” Jensen asked while taking the letter from the older man.

“He was my best friend all through high school and most of college and he was Sharon’s… he was her ex-fiancé.” Gerald replied finishing the amber liquid in his glass and reaching to fill another one.

Jensen snatched the bottle of bourbon before Gerald could top up his glass.

“Gerald!! You need to focus! This is not going to help!” Jensen said motioning to the bottle in his hand. “You need to tell me everything right now!!”

“Fred and Sharon were high school sweethearts. Sharon and I got accepted to the same university while Fred joined the Navy.” Gerald let out a long sigh before continuing “The three of us did everything together and the night before he left he proposed to Sharon and she accepted.”

Jensen could guess where this was going but still didn’t see why Gerald would think that Lehne was behind it. He looked at Gerald urging him to continue with his eyes. 

“For the first few years everything was great, we all met up on school breaks and holidays and still spent time together, the three of us. Then Fred got shipped over seas and Sharon and I grew closer… we became more than just friends. Sharon felt horrible and when she received a letter from Fred saying he was coming home she ended it with me… but… but it was too late.” Gerald told him clearly getting upset with recalling the events of the past.

“What do you mean too late?” Jensen inquired.

“She found out two days after Fred came home that she was pregnant. There was no way she was going for a termination and she wanted to raise the baby, so she told Fred everything. He got upset as you would expect, beat the shit out of me and swore he would never forget what I had done to him.” Gerald said seeming to get angry now.

“I’m sure if he wanted revenge he wouldn’t have waited this long? How do you know this is him?” Jensen asked still not understanding why Gerald was so sure it was Lehne.

“He spent months after that harassing Sharon and a couple of times through the years he tried to make contact with her. Sharon never replied. I know this is him because he gave me the nickname ‘Sparky’ when we were thirteen, he never called me anything else after he gave it to me and he was the only one to call me that.”

Taking in the new information Jensen thought everything over and it could be possible that this may be Lehne behind it. He needed to talk to Chris and Steve and get more information on Fred Lehne.

“I need to talk to the other members of my team. I assume Jared knows nothing about any of this?” Jensen stated while standing and letting out a sigh of his own.

“No. We didn’t feel it necessary to tell him.” Gerald replied looking at Jensen with pleading eyes.

“Until we find out for sure if it is Lehne then I see no reason to upset him with this. I’m going to go call my office. I’ll let you know what I find out.” 

“Thank you.”

+++

Jensen left the office and headed to his room checking to make sure Jared was still asleep on his way. He quietly pushed the door to the younger man’s room open to find him still asleep on his bed; he left the door slightly ajar and crossed the hallway to his own room.

Once inside he made the phone call to Chris and informed him of everything Gerald had told him. Chris finished the call with the promise of having Steve do a full background into Lehne and getting an address for him.

Jensen pulled out his laptop and started going through the files Steve had given him earlier in the day. The more he thought about everything he had just learned the more Lehne was looking like a viable suspect. The navy training, the obvious grudge against Gerald and even Sharon’s murder.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a glass shatter and a terrified scream come from across the hall.

He jumped up pulling his gun from its holser and ran to his door as he heard Jared shout “JENSEN!!!”


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen burst into Jared’s room with his gun aimed. He found Jared sitting up in the bed with tears in his eyes and his breathing panicked. The remains of the glass of water Jensen had left on the bedside table earlier were shattered on the floor.

Sweeping the room as he crossed to Jared he could see no obvious reason for the younger mans panic. He sat down beside Jared and took his head in his hands trying the get him to calm down.

“Jared you’re okay I need you to breath for me.” 

Jensen could hear footsteps running up the stairs then coming down the hallway towards them followed by Gerald calling for Jared. Gerald appeared at the doorway a moment later.

“Jared!?! What happened? Are you alright?” His voice frantic with worry.

Jensen could not focus on calming both men so he focused on the man in front of him.

“Jared it was just a nightmare, I’m here; nothing is going to happen to you.” Jensen urged still holding Jared’s head in place so he could keep eye contact with him.

Slowly Jared’s breathing calmed and his eyes met Jensen’s realizing it was only a nightmare and that he was safe.

Gerald had made his way to the other side of the bed and was looking between Jared and Jensen.

“Dad, I’m okay, I’m sorry I scared you. Could you just give me a minute with Jensen please?” Jared replied to his anxious father.

“Of course son, are you sure you’re alright?” Gerald asked still clearly worried.

“I’m sure dad, maybe you could call Sandy for me ask her to come over?” He replied.

“No problem, I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” 

With that Gerald left his son with Jensen and went downstairs to call Sandy. As soon as the bedroom door shut Jared couldn’t hold it in any longer and broke down in tears latching on to the sleeve of Jensen’s Shirt.

Jensen could tell that Jared was not alright and was trying to keep a front up for his dad’s sake but he was not expecting him to break down in tears either. He knew he shouldn’t let Jared get this close to him but he felt the need to comfort the upset man and so he wrapped his arms around him.

After a few minutes of Jared letting his emotions out the younger man pulled back and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. Jensen looked at Jared and for the first time realized just how beautiful the hazel eyes and dimpled cheeks of the man in front of him were. 

Jensen felt the internal battle inside himself and it took every bit of will power he had not to lean forward and kiss the gorgeous lips in front of him. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Jared reached down and took his hand.

“Stay with me…please?… I need to feel safe… you make me feel safe.”

All the resolve inside of Jensen broke away at the insecure words of the vulnerable man as he shifted himself to lean against the headboard and wrapped his arm around Jared pulling him into his side.

+++

Jensen had stayed with Jared for an hour after the nightmare had happened until Sandy arrived to comfort him instead.

He returned to his room to find two missed calls on his cell. Seeing that they were from his office he quickly dialled Chris’ number. It only took two rings for the phone call to be answered.

“Jensen is everything alright? Why didn’t you answer?” Chris rushed out.

“Everything is fine; Jared had a nightmare and needed some reassurance. Have you got something?” Jensen replied.

“What kind of reassurance?” Chris asked suspicion in his voice.

“Chris” Jensen said his voice in a warning tone.

“Okay okay. Steve got some background on Lehne but not a whole lot. His records are classified for a lot of his service but Steve has a friend in the Navy that may be able to help us out. From what we have learned Lehne is definitely the best lead we’ve gotten so far.” Chris informed him.

“Alright keep me informed.” Jensen replied. 

“Will do.”  
+++

By the time Sandy arrived at Jared’s he had somewhat pulled himself together. When she entered the bedroom Jared was seated at his desk on his laptop. Jared looked up as she walked in.

“Hey Sands, thanks for coming over.” Jared said as he stood and enveloped Sandy in hug.

“Oh Jared honey no problem, you’re dad told me what happened are you okay?” She said sadness in her voice.

“Yeah I’m fine. Jensen and his team are working on some leads and I’m actually glad that Jensen is here. Actually I‘ve changed my opinion of Jensen a lot in the past day.” He replied.

“Really? How so?” 

“I’ve started having feelings towards him and I’m sure with the way he looks at me that he feels something too.” Jared informed her.

“Are you sure it’s not just the stress of the situation? I mean he is older and he is protecting you, it could be the pressure you’re under sweetie.”

They were interrupted from their conversation by the ringing of Jared’s cell phone. He pulled it from his pocket checking the caller I.D. 

“It’s Sam at the shelter.” He offered to Sandy before answering.

“Hey Sam what’s up?” He answered.

“Jared sorry to ring so late but there’s been a discovery of dogs in a warehouse property used in illegal fighting, they are in bad shape and we need all hands on deck. Could you come down for a couple of hours?” Sam explained.

Jared worried his bottom lip between his teeth and took a deep breath before replying.

“Um… yeah of course Sam.” He replied uncertainly.

“Jared is everything alright?” Sam asked concerned.

“Yeah I just need to get Jensen but there’s no problem I’ll be there shortly.”

“Okay honey, thank you.”

Jared ended the call and relayed the conversation with Sandy. He didn’t want to leave the house but Sam needed his help and Jensen would be with him.

“I’ll let myself out and I’ll call you in the morning, let me know if you need anything.” Sandy said giving her friend another hug.

“Thanks Sands.”

Jared took another deep breath and headed across the hallway to Jensen. As he had told Jensen at the start of all of this he wasn’t going to let this threat affect his life. He just wasn’t as sure of that now.


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen took Jared to the shelter to find Sam and Genevieve running around trying to help the dogs the local authorities had brought to the shelter. Sam acknowledged them as soon as she noticed them.

“Get stuck in boys! The vet is in the clinic with the most injured I’ll be helping him, you help Gen get the other’s settled and do what you can for them until the vet is free.” She told them clearly under pressure trying to help the injured animals.

Jared acknowledged Sam and went inside to help Genevieve with Jensen in tow.

Jensen had not been happy about Jared coming in to work but seeing how bad the situation was at the moment he couldn’t fault Jared for wanting to help.

When they got inside there were numerous dogs in cages around the main floor. Genevieve was already settling two of the animals into kennels and Jared went straight for the nearest cage to start settling in the next abused dog.

After Genevieve had her dog rehoused she informed them she was going into the store room for more supplies. Jared had asked Jensen to start on the next cage and take care of the poor dog inside. The dog who was barely 2 years old was terrified and Jensen had taken him in his arms to comfort him.

After a couple of minutes Genevieve called Jared asking him for some help bringing in the supplies leaving Jensen alone with the dogs.

+++

Jared followed Genevieve back down the hallway to the store room. Once inside she pointed to the boxes she needed him to carry.

He bent down to pick up a box and felt a sharp pinch on the back of his neck. His vision stated to blur and he went limp. The last thing he saw before blackness claimed him was a shape bending down towards him.

+++  
Jensen had just closed the door on the kennel when his cell started ringing, pulling it free from his pocket he saw Steve on the screen.

“Hey Steve, you got something?” he inquired.

“I got the classified files back on Fred Lehne and also background on his private life. He served in a unit specializing in covert operations for ten years until he was dishonourably discharged six years ago.” Steve informed him.

“Discharged for what?” Jensen inquired.

“Numerous claims of brawling but the nail in his coffin was striking a superior officer. Jen this looks like he could be our guy, problems with authority and the covert ops training? ” Steve replied.

“I agree. What else did you find?”

“After he got out of the navy he went to seek full custody of his daughter who was twelve at the time and won the case, the mother was a drug addict and was hooking when she fell pregnant by him. She would be about nineteen now and has her mother’s name Cortese, Genevieve Cortese. “ 

“SHIT!!”

Jensen dropped the phone and sprinted down the hallway that Jared had previously gone down. As he rounded a corner he could see a fire door ajar at the end of the hallway. 

Running as fast as he could he burst out through the door in time to see a black van with tinted windows driving away down the alley.

“JARED!!!”


	11. Chapter 11

Steve and Chris were on the scene of the kidnapping within twenty minutes of Jensen’s phone call. 

Chris had found an empty syringe on the ground of the supply room and there was evidence of someone being dragged to the emergency door. Genevieve was no where to be found and there were no signs of a struggle.

Chris was currently outside in the alley taking photographs of the tire marks and Steve was trying to secure any surveilance footage from the neighboring businesses.

Jensen had called Sam into her office to get any information he could on Genevieve. Sam could not believe that Genevieve had anything to do with the kidnapping but provided   
Jensen with her home address and car license plate all the same.

Leaving Sam with the promise of keeping her informed Jensen went back for an update with Chris and Steve.

“I have an address and car reg for Cortese, you find anything?” Jensen said his voice showing the clear signs of his worry and stress.

“I’ve called Morgan in the local P.D told him what we’ve got, he’s waiting for our move to go through official channels. I’ve got all the video footage that’s around the alley and the photo’s Chris took, I’ll head back to the office and go through it and see if I can get a license plate for the van and get Morgan to put out an A.P.B.” Steve replied.

“I’ll run down the address and car reg for Cortese and follow up on all addresses we have for Lehne. I’ll run the syringe I found through the system see if we can get any prints. Lehne wants Gerald to suffer and my bet is he’ll make contact soon. We should try and hold off on P.D until we know what he wants.” Chris added.

“I agree this is all centered around making Gerald pay but I don’t think he will outright kill Jared he’ll want to mess with Gerald first.” Steve stated.

“Okay I better go and tell Gerald what’s happened and try and get him to agree on holding off on the police until we know more.” Jensen said scrubbing a hand down his face.

+++

Gerald was relaxing in the living room with a drink when Jensen arrived home. Jensen walked into the room dreading the conversation that lay ahead of him.

“Ah Jensen I didn’t hear you come in, have a seat.” Gerald said as soon as he seen Jensen.

“Gerald, we need to talk something has happened.” Jensen replied sighing.

“What’s happened? Where’s Jared? Is he alright?” Gerald said urgently, getting to his feet.

“Jared was taken from the shelter a short time ago, my te-“ 

“WHAT!!! Have you called the police!!! How could you let this happen!?!” Gerald shouted interrupting Jensen.

“Gerald!! You need to calm down! We a-“

“Don’t tell me to calm down!! My son has just been taken by an insane bastard and you want me to calm down!?!” Gerald continued shouting.

“Fine but yelling at me is NOT going to get him back! This bastard is smart and wants to get to you, he WILL make contact and involving the police right now could make matters worse! So you need to calm down and let us handle this. I will get Jared back.” Jensen told him trying to placate the man in front of him.

Gerald started pacing the floor not saying anything at first; than suddenly he stopped in front of Jensen and looked him straight in the eye.

“I don’t know what to do, I…I can’t lose him…Just…just promise me you can get him back safe, that by listening to you and not calling the police I won’t end my son’s life?” Gerald said in a defeated worried tone.

“I promise you Gerald I WILL get Jared back safely.” Jensen stated hoping that he could deliver on his promise.

+++

Jared came through slowly. His mouth felt like there was cotton wool stuffed in it and he felt lightheaded.

Coming back into awareness he found himself sitting in a metal chair, his wrist and arms secured to the arms of the chair. His ankles and calves were secured to the legs of the chair and there was duct tape over his mouth.

Looking around the small room he was in, he noticed a single bed with a mattress and leather cuffs at the four corners of the bed, a toilet and a sink. On the opposite side of the room was a table with bottles of water and what looked like army rations.

Suddenly the door in front of him opened and he could see a narrow staircase at the other side behind the man that was entering the room, leading him to believe that he was in some sort of basement.

The man walked into the room and closed the door behind him. As he approached, Jared could see a knife in one hand and a syringe in the other. He started to struggle in his bindings but to no avail and his breathing became panicked.

The man said nothing as he raised the knife and bent down towards Jared.

Jared screamed as much as he could behind the gag “NOOOOO!!”


	12. Chapter 12

Jensen stared at his cell on the kitchen table. He had a cup of coffee in front of him and Gerald was seated opposite him looking worn out and stressed.

It had been twelve hours since Jared had been taken and so far they had heard nothing. Steve and Chris were out running down leads and checking Lehne’s premises with the help of Steve’s friend on the P.D but had yet to turn up anything.

The A.P.B on the van from the alley had also turned up nothing and Genevieve Cortese was still missing. Jensen was starting to doubt his choice of keeping the P.D out of this. He really had believed that there would have been some sort of contact by now.

He was brought out of his thoughts with the ringing of the doorbell. Gerald jumped up running for the door with Jensen on his heels. They opened the door to find a teenage boy holding a package.

“Um… hi… I was told to give this to a Mr. Padalecki?” the boy stated nervously.

Gerald grabbed the package as Jensen started questioning the boy. The teenager informed him that he was given $50 about a mile from the house by a young brunette to deliver the package at a certain time and that was two hours ago.

Jensen let him go and turned to find Gerald clutching the package but had yet to open it.

“Gerald let me.” Jensen offered holding his hand out to take the package.

Gerald handed over the packet, his hands shaking and his face deathly pale. Jensen carefully unsealed it and removed a watch, a lock of hair and a letter from it. Unfolding the letter he could seen right away that the words were written in blood. Gerald gasped as he had obviously come to the same conclusion. 

The words were written in big bold letters “MINE NOW, BUT DON’T WORRY SPARKY I’LL KEEP YOU UPDATED ON ALL THE FUN WE’RE HAVING”

Jensen barely had time to catch Gerald before he crumbled to his knees.

+++  
When Jared came back to consciousness for the second time he still had the same feeling of being lightheaded and his throat was parched. He soon realised he was lying on the bed but was not restrained.

He slowly sat up and carefully swung his legs to the side of the bed more than aware of the dizziness sweeping through him.

Once he felt stable enough to stand he rose to his feet and looked around his small prison. He was becoming aware of the stinging in his right arm and when he looked down at it he saw that it was bandaged. 

The memories of the man he did not know cutting into his arm came flooding back and he barely reached the toilet before he emptied the contents of his stomach into it. Once he felt he had no more left to throw up he flushed the offensive contents and went to the sink to rinse out his mouth.

Looking around the room he could see that the door was the only way in or out of the room and there was no handle on this side of it. Whoever had him held hostage had made sure he had no way out of this room.

Jared’s throat was still feeling dry so he moved over toward the small table and grabbed a bottle of water swallowing the contents down in one go. He also found a freshly made sandwich on the table but did not think his stomach could handle that at the moment and decided to leave it.

After a couple of minutes he started feeling tired and drained and headed back to the bed to lie down.

+++

Jensen walked into his team’s office to find Chris and Steve studying a piece of paper. As he got closer he could see it was similar to the one Gerald had received earlier. Chris looked up as soon as he noticed Jensen.

“It was on the desk when we got back.” He informed him as he handed the letter to Jensen.

Jensen took the letter and read the words carefully. 

“Not very professional getting emotional involved with your charge now is it Mr Ackles? Don’t cause me any more trouble or I’ll take it out of the kid in nice big pieces.”


	13. Chapter 13

Jensen and Chris were seated in their office frustrated at the lack of leads they had left. Chris rose to his feet going to refill their coffees for what felt like the hundredth time.

Steve had called to inform them that Detective Morgan was on his way over with an update. Steve had also said that he had found something in the forensics of the package sent to Gerald and would be back in the office shortly.

Jensen’s worry was now a close second to how pissed off he was. Not only was this bastard doing God knows what to Jared just to mess with Gerald, he was now watching Jensen’s team and playing mind games with them at Jared’s expense. He needed to find Jared now and make this lunatic pay.

Jensen was so lost in his thoughts that he barely registered Chris laying another coffee in front of him and speaking to him.

“Sorry man, thanks.” He said accepting the coffee Chris offered.

“This kid has really gotten to you, Lehne is right when he says you’re emotionally attached.” Chris stated retaking his seat opposite Jensen.

“What the hell do you mean by that?! This bastard is toying with us!! And in case you have forgotten he still has Jared, who we were supposed to be protecting!!” Jensen replied his anger and frustration getting the better of him.

“Hey Jen, man, calm down! I get it okay? You like this kid and there is nothing wrong with that but like hell am I letting you blame yourself for this! This guy is professionally trained with twice as many years experience than any of us. And we WILL get Jared back.” Chris told him realising just how much Jensen did care for Jared.

Before Jensen could reply to Chris, Steve arrived into the office with Jeff Morgan following him. Jensen stood as soon as they entered.

“Tell me you’ve got something?” he asked before Steve could say anything but it was Morgan who replied.

“I looked deeper into Genevieve Cortese and found something that doesn’t make sense if she is in on this with Lehne. Four days ago she filed for a restraining order against Lehne.” Morgan informed them.

“You’re right that doesn’t make sense.” Chris replied to the new information.

“It gets stranger, I ran the blood and hair that was in the package Gerald received and as we suspected the blood was a match to Jared but the lock of hair was not. It came from a female donor, the same colour as Genevieve’s hair color.” Steve said handing the results to Jensen.

“It could be a smokescreen to cover her from involvement if she got caught; she fits the description of the woman who gave the package to the courier?” Chris asked unsure.

“Or Lehne could be forcing her to help him. I’ve meet her she didn’t seem the type and Sam Ferris doesn’t think there is anyway she could be involved.” Jensen replied giving a glance through the paperwork Steve had given him.

“Still a bit convenient that she just so happened to be working in the same shelter as Jared if you ask me.” Steve added his thoughts.

“There was one other thing on the restraining order application that may help us locate Mr. Padalecki, one of the places she requested Lehne stay away from is a loft over a warehouse one mile outside of town which she uses as an art studio. It’s the only place that we haven’t checked out between her and Lehne’s addresses.” Morgan interrupted to inform them.

Jensen was already heading for the door as Chris said “Let’s check it out.”

+++

Jared was awoken abruptly by the door of his prison banging open and a very pissed off captor stomping in.

Jared tried to rise from the bed but was too weak. He knew something wasn’t right, he   
didn’t feel right. It had to be the water, he was being drugged.

Before Jared had time to register what was happening his captor subdued him and slapped the cuffs that were already on the bed to his wrists and ankles. Jared tried to fight but it was no good and he was starting to panic.

“I told that interfering boyfriend of yours to keep out of this and he just wouldn’t listen!!! Which unfortunately for you means he needs to be taught a lesson!!”


	14. Chapter 14

Jensen and Chris were in Chris’ truck heading to the address that Jeff Morgan had given them. Steve was following behind with Morgan.

They had decided against calling in the P.D until they could see if there was any activity around the warehouse first.

Jensen knew that Lehne was keeping close tabs on what the team was doing and more than likely was aware of Jeff Morgan’s involvement, all he could hope for was that he hadn’t done anything to Jared because of it.

As they left the city heading into the outskirts to where the warehouse was located Jensen got a really uneasy feeling in his stomach. Taking out his gun and checking it he looked over to Chris.

“Drive faster.”

+++

Jared was struggling to keep the tears from rolling down his face. His captor loomed over him with a knife and had already sliced through his shirt and removed it. The fear and panic he was feeling causing him to pant as he couldn’t control his breathing.

“W..Why are y..you doing this?... P..Please don’t h..hurt me.” Jared couldn’t hold it back much longer and was starting to sob.

Jared’s captor lent down placing the tip of his knife in the center of Jared’s chest. He met Jared’s eyes whispering “Hush now” as he applied pressure and cut Jared slowly down to his stomach.

Jared let out an agonizing scream as Lehne continued cutting giving an amused laugh at Jared’s pain.

+++

Chris pulled the truck up a bit down from the warehouse with Steve pulling in behind them. They got out of the truck and made their way down to the warehouse.

Jensen signalled for Steve and Morgan to head the back as he and Chris cautiously headed to the front entrance.

Just as Jensen was about to open the door he heard a blood chilling scream from within the building. Chris grabbed Jensen before he could burst through the door.

“Jensen stop! If he hears us he could outright kill him! We play this safe; God only knows what kind of traps he could have set up in there!” Chris stated in a hush but yet harsh tone.

Jensen took a deep breath and nodded.

“I’m going to kill this bastard!!” Jensen replied as they headed in the door.

+++

Lehne looked down at the prone figure on the bed. His young victim had lost consciousness after the last incision.

“Shit!” The older man swore and laid down the knife on the bed.

He scrubbed a hand down his face as he surveyed the damage. He was only meant to hurt the kid; he needed him alive to finish his revenge on Gerald.

Taking one last look toward the bed he left the room closing the door behind him, he needed time to decide what to do next.

Jared was once again alone in his prison left bleeding on the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Lehne pulled the door to the basement closed behind him and headed up the stairs towards the main part of the warehouse. He stopped to check the small screen at the top of the staircase that was linked to all the hidden cameras he had installed.

“Ackles… Dammit!” he gritted out in frustration.

Looking back towards the screen he could see two men attempting to enter at the back of the building and Ackles and Kane entering the front door.

Lehne took out his gun and released the safety. The main warehouse was an open plan, there was no where to take cover, if he was going to go down he was taking these men with him.

Loosening his shoulders and raising his gun he opened the door.

+++

Jensen aimed his gun putting a hand out to stop Chris as he heard the door across the warehouse opening to reveal Lehne with his gun aimed at them.

“Lehne drop it now!!!” Chris shouted before Jensen could say anything.

“How about you drop yours and not all of your team will have to die today?” he replied with a smirk.

“Lehne there are two of us and one of you, even if you get a shot off you will lose here.” Jensen informed him wanting this stand off to end as quickly as possible so he could get to Jared.

“Ah Mr Ackles… you see the longer this goes on the less likely your little boy toy down there is going to survive and since I’ve already taking out the other two members of your team I suggest you move out of the way and let me be on my way.” Jensen was barely controlling his rage at the shit eating grin that Lehne was expressing.

“What the hell are you talk-“Chris didn’t get to finish the sentence when a loud explosion rocked the back of the building.

Before either could say anything Lehne pulled the trigger of his gun, the barrel aimed squarely at Chris. Jensen reacted that split second later emptying his clip into Lehne’s chest.

It all happened in slow motion, as Lehne dropped to the ground so did Chris at Jensen’s side.

“No!!!” Jensen looked to his best friend, blood already starting to pool on the ground around him.

Jensen ran across to where Lehne had fallen and kicked his gun away. Bending down he checked for a pulse and was not disappointed when he didn’t find one.

Rising to his feet he was torn. Chris lay across from him bleeding, Steve could already be dead and Jared was behind the door next to him. He quickly pulled his cell from his pocket and was about to move to Chris when movement from the other side of the building caught his eye.

Quickly he replaced the clip in his gun and took aim at the door opening across the way from him.

“Please no! I had nothing to do with this! Please you have to believe me!” Genevieve wailed as she came through the door to the sight of Jensen.

Taking in her appearance Jensen could see the bruise under her eye and the split lip that marred her face. She was covered in grim and it was obvious she hadn’t showered or slept anytime in the last few days.

Jensen was still stuck on what to do but he didn’t have a choice he lowered his gun and threw his cell to the young brunette.

“Call 911 and put pressure on his bullet wound until the paramedics arrive!!! And so help me God if you do anything to him or if you had anything to do with this I will hunt you down!!” he shouted at her the pressure and stress of everything getting on top of him.

He ran to the door Lehne had first came through and prayed to God he was in time to save Jared; he had to relay on the paramedics to help his team, if his team were still alive.

Tears prickled his eyes as he ran down the stairs to where Jared was.


	16. Chapter 16

Jensen burst through the door at the bottom of the staircase and immediately his eyes went to the prone figure lying on the bed.

He quickly surveyed the damage and removed his shirt pressing it down on the numerous wounds that stretched over Jared’s entire torso.

“Jared come on man!! Open those eyes for me!” he pleaded gently tapping Jared’s cheek while still keeping pressure on his torso with his other hand and arm.

In the background he heard footsteps coming down the stairs followed by his name being called out. He looked up in disbelief to see Detective Morgan coming through the door, his gun raised.

“Morgan? I thought you were dead!” he muttered still surprised at seeing the man in front of him.

“Steve spotted the trip wire at the last minute, we’re a little banged up but okay. He is with Chris and Cortese upstairs.” Morgan replied to the unasked question.

Morgan moved in beside Jensen and lifted the shirt to get a closer look at Jared’s injuries. Jensen started unbuckling Jared’s restraints and looked at Morgan waiting to hear what he thought.

“These are deep but not deep enough to have hit any organs, blood loss is the main concern here.” He stated matter of factly while reapplying the shirt and resuming keeping the pressure on.

Jensen heard the sirens come to a halt outside and quickly ran to the door shouting for the paramedics to come straight downstairs.

+++

Jensen and Steve sat in the waiting room of the hospital E.R. It had been an hour since Jared and Chris had been brought in by ambulance and they had yet to hear anything of their conditions.

Gerald was seated across from them also waiting on news of Jared.

Morgan had taking Cortese to be examined and as soon as she had gotten the all clear he took her to the station for further questioning.

Steve was sporting a nasty gash on his forehead that had required seven stitches and he was cover in bruises but other than that he would be okay. Jensen was still sending up silent prayers that Jared and Chris would be okay when a man in scrubs walked into the room.

“Christian Kane’s family please?”

“Yes.” Both Jensen and Steve replied as they stood and approached the doctor.

“I’m Dr. Heaphy, would one of you be Steve Carlson.” He asked looking between the two of them.

“Yes that’s me and this is Jensen Ackles, Chris’ other colleague.” He replied offering his hand to the doctor.

The doctor shook both their hands and gestured for them to take a seat. 

“So how is he doing?” Jensen got straight to the point.

“Mr Kane arrived in with a through and through bullet wound to his shoulder. He suffered some blood loss but that is being replaced as we speak and the wound is being sutured. Our main concern was that Mr Kane suffered a head injury from when he hit the ground which was why he remained unconscious. We did a MRI and are satisfied that although he has a pretty severe concussion that there is no permanent damage. We will be keeping him for a couple of days until the concussion as been resolved but all in all he will make a full recovery.”

“Oh thank God.” Steve said as he breathed out a sigh of relief. “Can we see him?”

“He will be moved to a private room shortly and I will have a nurse come get you.” Dr. Heaphy replied.

“Thank you Doctor. Do you have any news on Jared Padalecki he was brought in with Chris?” Jensen inquired.

At the mention of his son’s name Gerald came out of his private thoughts and stood looking at the doctor.

“I’m sorry I was not working on Mr. Padalecki but Dr. Corkery will be in shortly to update you I’m sure.” Dr.Heaphy replied then gave a curt nod as he went to leave the room.

Jensen was about to address Gerald when a second man in scrubs, presumably Dr. Corkery entered the room.

“Family of Jared Padalecki.” He inquired.

“Yes I’m his father, please is he okay?” Gerald asked heading straight over to the doctor.  
“Mr Padalecki, I’m Dr. Heaphy I have been attending to your son.” He informed them taking a minute before beginning.

“Jared has sustained numerous incisions through his chest and stomach we have cleaned and sutured all of them and luckily none were deep enough to require surgery. We have started him on an intravenous broad spectrum anti biotic to be safe. He is also suffering from dehydration from the drugs that were in his system and we have him on intravenous fluids for that. We are expecting him to make a full recovery.” Dr Corkery informed them.

“Thank you doctor.” Gerald replied shaking the doctor’s hand.

“We have just moved him to a private room and one of the hospital physiatrists will be down to talk to Jared in the morning. As I said he will make a full recovery from his physical injuries but the emotional injuries he has sustained may take a bit longer to heal.” The doctor added.

“Of course. Can I see him?” Gerald asked.

“Yes, if you’d like to follow me?” he replied gesturing towards the door.

Gerald left the waiting room with the doctor as a nurse entered against them.

“Mr Ackles, Mr Carlson if you’d like to come with me please?” 

+++

Jensen and Steve took a seat in the chairs at either side of Chris’ bed. Chris acknowledged them as they sat down.

“Hey man how are you feeling?” Steve asked.

“My shoulder and head hurts like a bitch! And I spent the last hour trying to figure out how you managed to get your ass blown up! And why the hell aren’t you with your boy Ackles!” he stated as his two friends looked at him in astonishment.

“I take it you’re all good then.” Steve said slapping Chris on his knee.

Before Chris could reply Gerald gave a soft knock on the door. 

“Hi sorry to intrude, I just wanted to see how Mr Kane was doing and to thank you all for saving my son.” He said as he made his way into the room.

“I am fine thank you Mr Padalecki and there really is no need to thank us we were just doing our jobs. How is Jared doing?” Chris replied.

“He is okay actually he is asking to see you Jensen.” Gerald said looking to Jensen.  
“Um... okay... If you want to show me where his room is I’ll go see him now.” 

+++

Jared was seated up in the bed with two I.V’s attached to him and he was looking really pale. Jensen gave a gentle knock and walked straight over taking a seat on the edge of Jared’s bed.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Jensen asked.

“I am okay, a little sore and still a bit groggy but okay. I... um... wanted to thank you… you know for coming for me.” Jared said looking down at the bed clothes covering him.

“I was just doing my job Jared of course I was going to come for you.” Jensen replied.

“Oh.”

“Oh? Jared what’s wrong?” Jensen asked concerned.

“Nothing… I just… I thought that maybe I was more than a job. Sorry I’m being stupid.” He replied his voice wavering a little at the end of the sentence.

Jensen moved closer to Jared and took Jared’s head into his hands. He lent in towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his too dry lips.

“You ARE more than a job to me and there was never any doubt that I would come for you.” Jensen stated pulling back from the kiss.

“So do you want to go out sometime then?” Jared asked quietly.

“Yes but we are going to get you better first Jay. Now you need to get some rest.” Jensen replied.

“Stay here with me for a while please?” Jared asked still a little bit anxious.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

The End.


End file.
